


enter me like train

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fushimi and misaki go to candy shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	enter me like train

Fushimi and Misaki were at the candy store and Fushimi was grinding on the pole in the candy shop and he started singing “I take you to the candy shop” and Misaki said “:) Saru I know we’re at the fucking candy shop” and Fushimi walked over to Misaki and said “I’ll take you to the candy shop” and Misaki facepalmed “Saru I know, I KNOW.”

“I’ll let you lick the lollipop” Fushimi said pointing to his penis.

Misaki looked deep into Fushimi’s eyes.

“Boy one taste of what I got…. I’ll have you spending all you got on me Misakiiii” and Misaki spit everywhere and said “SARU FUCK OFF.”

They were in a public place after all and scaring all the candy shoppers.

“If you be a nympho, I’ll be a nympho for you Misakiiii” Fushimi moaned out and rubbed all around the pole like lubricant.

“Get out of the fucking candy store right now” screamed the manager.

Fushimi ran out with Misaki chasing him.

“OHHH MISAKI YOU’RE SO GOOD AT LICKING THE LOLLIPOP IN MY ASSHOLE” Fushimi screamed.

“…Fushimi.”

“I melt in your mouth girl,” Fushimi sung and he touched Misaki’s hand “not in your hand.”

Misaki screamed and kicked Fushimi as he ran away.


End file.
